Extraño Triangulo Amoroso
by Lux Lunar
Summary: Por un accidente Goku cae inconsciente y cuando despierta ya no es el mismo, lo unico que esta en su cabeza es... Bulma. Vegeta sigue viviendo en Capsule Corp. Un triangulo lleno de obsecion, pasion, odio y amor. Saga Cell 18 up & ID VxB GxB
1. Comienzo

BIZARRE LOVE TRIANGLE

(Extraño Triangulo Amoroso)

Capitulo 1. **Comienzos**

_By Diva Destruction._

Estamos en el tiempo en que Trunks aviso que los Androides vendrían en 3 años y los guerreros se encargaban de solo entrenar. Mas especificaciones en el transcurso de la historia.

* * *

Esa mañana se había hecho una reunión en casa del maestro Roshi, donde se suponía acudirían todos los guerreros Z, pues habían planeado darle una fiesta sorpresa a su amigo de toda la vida Goku. No había llegado nadie aun y el maestro Roshi aun discutía con Umigame la mejor forma de sorprender a Goku.

-¡Ya lo sé! -. Gritaba haciendo que Umigame diera un brinco de susto.- ya se como Goku jamás olvidara este cumpleaños... contratare a una stripper!!

-¿Una stripper?- Umigame no sabia de que hablaba el maestro.

-Claro, será fantástico, la meteré dentro de un gran pastel gigante y cuando Goku vaya a darle la primera mordida, la chica saldrá del pastel vestida con solo un pequeño bikini rosado, mientras hace una danza árabe alrededor de todos nosotros.- el maestro ya estaba tirado sobre el sillón con la baba colgándole por la mejilla.

En ese momento las fantasías del maestro Roshi fueron interrumpidas cuando alguien entro por la puerta de golpe, haciendo que la casa rebotara en un segundo por los grandes gritos que daba.

-¿Pero que significa esto? ¿Aun no han arreglado la casa para la fiesta? ¡Suponía que me iba a encontrar con esto, seguramente pensaron que yo llegaría y haría todo el trabajo! ¡Claro que si, ¿verdad?!.- Bulma estaba muy molesta.

-Oh Bulma eres tu, claro que no, Umigame y yo ya estábamos listos para comenzar a adornar la casa, solo que estábamos planeando el regalo que le daríamos a Goku.

-¿Aun no tienen el regalo de Goku? Será mejor que lo consigan de una vez, ya es muy tarde y esto de adornar la casa nos llevara mucho tiempo... en fin, yo ya tengo mi regalo, ya quiero que todos lleguen y lo vean, Goku se ira para atrás.

-No te preocupes Bulma, solo tengo que hacer una llamada muy corta a la agencia de strip...- no termino de decir la frase, prefería guardárselo por ahora y que fuera una sorpresa para todos.- ...digo, una llamada a un amigo.

Todos empezaron a poner manos a la obra, mas tarde llego Krillin, Yamcha y Puar, con grandes cajas llenas de no sé que, rápido empezaron a ayudarle a Bulma a terminar con los adornos de la casa. Mientras colgaban los globos, Krillin platicaba con Bulma sobre el inquilino de su casa.

-Vaya Bulma, ¿En serio no te asusta vivir bajo el mismo techo que del demente de Vegeta?

-Claro que no, es cierto que es un demente y muchas veces un insoportable y creído y manipulador e insensible mono humano... pero tengo que hacerlo, no olvides que él nos ayudara a combatir a esos androides que quieren venir a destruirnos.

-Eso es cierto, aunque aun con todo esto yo no confió plenamente en el.

-Pues debemos hacerlo, Vegeta es muy fuerte, no creí que pudiera haber un ser tan fuerte como el, deberías ver como entrena, es lo único que hace cuando no esta durmiendo o comiendo.

Yamcha escuchaba la conversación y miraba a Bulma de reojo, estaba claro que la larguísima relación que ellos habían tenido acabo ya hacia un par de meses por las constantes peleas entre ellos, acerca del mismo Vegeta, además que Bulma no soportaba los constantes anuncios televisivos donde se la pasaban murmurando la doble vida del guerrero y deportista. Bien se sabia Bulma era una mujer con mucho orgullo, así que opto por terminar esa relación que parecía nunca iba a terminar con Yamcha. Y ahora él estaba ahí, aun con el recelo del rompimiento, pero no podía ocultar su enfado cuando los escuchaba hablar del saiyajin que le había quitado la vida tiempo atrás. No lo soporto más.

-Pero que ironía, ahora están aludiendo y tratando como héroe al alienígena asesino que me mato hace tiempo y que casi los mata a ustedes... esto es una blasfemia.- decía riéndose mordazmente.

-Oye tranquilo Yamcha, solo creemos que no es tan malo como parece.- le hacia ver Krillin.

-Pues yo nunca estaré de acuerdo con ustedes, ese imbecil es un asesino a sangre fría, no dudo que solo este esperando el momento preciso para sacar sus garras y comérselos a todos.- esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a Bulma, a ver si se tomaba el comentario para sí, y al parecer ella lo noto, por que de pronto hizo una sonrisa muy burlona.

-Pues yo creo algunos si pueden cambiar, para bien, por que hay otras personas que jamás lo harán, así como estrellas del espectáculo que creen que eso es todo en la vida y viven aludiéndose y comportándose como idiotas ante las cámaras, para que después hablen de ellas hasta cansarse.

Esto de pronto se puso al rojo vivo, Yamcha y Bulma se clavaron la vista uno al otro, sin decir nada, las miradas decían mas que nada, pero Bulma pronto tomo la compostura y le quita la vista para no causar mas intimidad de la que estaba ocasionando, continuo con los arreglos y dejo a un Yamcha inquieto.

La noche se acercaba mas y de pronto la isla se empezó a llenar de mas gente. A la isla ya habían llegado los amigos más cercanos de Goku pero además estaba infestado de invitados del maestro Roshi. La pista de baile estaba lista a un lado de la playa, la mesa estaba repleta de bocadillos, mientras unos hombres terminaban de acomodar el gran regalo del maestro Roshi, el pastel gigante con la sorpresa que incluirían dentro, las luces adornaban toda la isla, las bebidas embriagantes no se hicieron esperar. Estaba todo pero solo faltaba que el cumple añero llegara.

Bulma estaba en una de las habitaciones acomodándose el vestido que acababa de comprarse. Era azul celeste con unas zapatillas del mismo color, unos aretes de diamantes y el pequeño collar de las mismas piedras, su cabello era corto y lacio, con su fleco sobre la frente bien peinado. Se maquillo y perfumo, lista para salir a deslumbrar, pero nuevamente reviso que el regalo de Goku estuviera listo, todo donde debía de estar, abrió un poco la tapa de la caja y volvió a sonreír, susurrando "Sé que le encantara".

Bajo afuera y se sorprendió de lo lleno que estaba la isla, había chicas hermosas y hombres apuestos, algunos guerreros amigos del maestro Roshi e invitados de estos mismos amigos. Bulma no podía decir que no le agradaba, le encantaban las fiestas, y más por que sabia ella seria el centro de atracción de la noche. De pronto Chichi la tomo de un brazo casi jaloneándola asustada, Bulma se sorprendió.

-Hola Chichi... ¿estas bien?- preguntaba extrañada por el comportamiento de la mujer de Goku.

-¿Qué si estoy bien? Claro que no, ¡No estoy bien! ¿Qué significa esto?- no daba crédito, parecía que estuviera rodeada de zombies, estaba aterrorizada.

-¿De que hablas? Esta es la fiesta que le tenemos preparada a Goku, ¿Aun no a llegado?

-No, no a llegado, y espero que se arrepienta y no venga, ¡este lugar es un horror!- decía sin indulgencia, estaba aterrada.

-Dios mío Chichi cálmate, ¿qué sucede, que es lo que te parece tan horroroso? Hicimos los adornos para Goku, ¿no te gustaron?

-Pero no puedo creer que lo tomes a la ligera, mira, ¡míralas! ¿Quiénes son esas mujeres, quien las trajo? Se suponía que seria una fiesta privada, con solo los amigos de mi Goku, es el primer cumpleaños que festejaremos después de su llegada del espacio, esto no era lo que yo había planeado.

-¡Ah! Se trata de eso, bueno Chichi solo quiero recordarte que esta fiesta la organizo el maestro Roshi y yo, en caso de que desees una fiesta privada para Goku puedes organizarla tu misma, ¿qué te parece?- dijo y sonrió, dando la solución al problema de la morena.

-¡No estas hablando en serio Bulma! – Chichi se ponía mas roja y casi parecía que iba a explotar.- creí que tu me ayudarías a terminar con esta ridiculez... aaa pero claro, como pude pensar en eso, mírate Bulma que no tienes pudor, esa ropa es muy, muy...- Bulma se le quedo mirando a la chica levantando una ceja, esperando a que terminara la frase, pero Chichi estaba tan trabada con ella misma .- es muy rara, ¡todos en esta fiesta son tan extraños! Tengo que hacer algo, llamare a casa, tal vez Goku y Gohan no hayan salido aun y yo pueda detenerlos, ¡eso haré y nadie me detendrá!

Chichi corrió a la casa en busca del teléfono. Bulma la miro perpleja, pero después se rió de ella, que absurda era, pensó. Estaba bien claro que Bulma y Chichi nunca fueron amigas del alma, cuando se veían hablaban y se trataban bien, con respeto, pero Bulma jamás pudo comprender el miedo de Chichi a vivir y disfrutar la vida apasionadamente, era una mujer de su casa y así se iba a quedar. Y Chichi mucho menos podría comprender como es que Bulma tuviera una vida tan liberal, era exótica y extrovertida, era una mujer de mundo, decía la morena.

Bulma se acerco a un par de invitados que la saludaron con entusiasmo. Todos los guerreros Z estaban en una esquina observando a las personas y al maestro Roshi dando vueltas entre las bellas mujeres que habían asistido.

Cuando el sol ya estaba por meterse completamente entre el infinito del mar, Krillin pudo divisar una silueta acercándose por los aires, en ese momento grito a todo pulmón.

-¡Goku esta aquí!- todos miraron al arriba y divisaron un punto en el cielo.

-¡De prisa, apaguen las luces, todo debe de quedar completamente oscuro, todos en silencio, ahora!- grito el maestro Roshi y todos obedecieron ocultándose dentro de la casa.

-Hey Yamcha.- decía Krillin.- disminuyamos al 0 nuestro ki, no habrá problema con las demás personas, su ki es casi ilocalizable.

Cuando ya todo estaba en total silencio, Goku aterrizo y detrás de el Gohan lo hizo. Goku miro a todos lados perplejo.

-Podría jurar que vi la isla iluminada de luces antes de aterrizar... puedo sentir un par de ki muy bajos, ¿no los sientes tu Gohan? – y cuando giro a ver a su hijo este ya no estaba, Goku se quedo el doble de perplejo.- ¿qué? ¿Gohan donde estas? ... ¿Entro a la casa y no me di cuenta? Mmm huele delicioso, tal vez olfateo este olor y esta comiéndose lo que sea que huela así, tengo que ir.

Apenas camino y abrió la puerta, las luces se encendieron y una muchedumbre de gente le dio la bienvenida al ultrasonido.- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS GOKU!!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! – grito Goku espantado del grito de todos los invitados, resbalando al retroceder y cayendo en el suelo cómicamente, golpeándose la cabeza.

Todos soltaron la carcajada al ver la expresión de Goku, Gohan incluido que ya sabia de la fiesta sorpresa. Goku aun no se componía, estaba asombrado y aun no se creía que le habían preparado esa sorpresa por su cumpleaños, pero poco a poco fue recuperando la razón, y empezó a sonreír aun sobándose la cabeza. Pero rápidamente de entre todos Chichi salió en busca de Goku, alterada diciendo:

-¡Que te sucedió Goku, estas bien! Seguramente esto fue de la desagradable impresión de ver a esta multitud desconocida... no importa Goku, aun podemos irnos.

-¿Pero que dices Chichi? – decía mientras se levantaba del suelo.- se supone que prepararon esta sorpresa por mi cumpleaños, ¿Cómo voy a irme? ¿Qué no has visto esa mesa llena de comida?

Y toda la masa grito al mismo tiempo dando la aprobación de Goku, rápidamente amigos como desconocidos se acercaron a Goku y le dieron su abrazo y felicitaciones. Nuevamente la música sonó por toda la isla, las luces de colores iluminaban a todos y la gente no dejaba de reír y disfrutar la noche. Chichi se quedo seria observando como Goku era felicitado por los demás, hasta Gohan se veía tan feliz tomando platos de comida, riendo con los demás guerreros. No le quedo mas a Chichi que resignarse, fue y se sentó en una silla a solo observar.

La noche continuo, Bulma bailaba con algunos invitados, mientras Yamcha platicaba con una rubia chica, pero aun así no le quitaba la vista de encima, el muy claro sabia que jamás iba a encontrar una chica que igualara a su ex novia, simplemente aun seguía amándola y deseándola, aun que ya casi cedía a darse por vencido, pues ella ya le había dejado bien en claro que no volverían, jamás. Aun así fantaseaba con ella mientras estaba con otras mujeres.

Una de las invitadas cuestionaba a Bulma.

-Oye, ¿Y que a pasado con ese guerrero que vive en tu casa? Es muy guapo

-¿Vegeta? Pues olvida eso, es un tipo muy arrogante, lo tengo como huésped ya que nos esta ayudando en... unos proyectos.- le sonrió.

Por otro lado Krillin, el maestro Roshi y Goku no dejaban de bromear y reír mientras se echaban a la boca bocado tras bocado, Gohan casi hacia competencia con su padre, realmente estaban disfrutando de la fiesta. Hasta que el maestro Roshi con su tibia cabeza quería que continuara la hora de los regalos, rápidamente puso en aviso a todo el mundo.

-¡Vamos amigos, reúnanse dentro de la casa, es tiempo de abrir los regalos de Goku, vengan!

Toda la multitud entro apenas en la diminuta casa, Goku se sentó en el sillón en un lado estaba Bulma y del otro Chichi, Gohan se pudo a sus pies y el maestro Roshi estaba encargado de pasarle los regalos al festejado. Goku abrió y abrió regalos por un largo rato, se encontró desde ropa casual hasta ropa de combate, de accesorios hasta animales, Chichi le dio su regalo con cierta timidez, no creía que tanta gente iba a estar presente cuando le entregara eso. Goku lo abrió y era un retrato con un marco, en la foto están Chichi y Goku una tarde sentados sobre un árbol. Goku lo observo pero no dijo nada, realmente no sabia que era lo que se tenia que decir. Todos se quedaron en silencio, Bulma vio el retrato y miro a todos, así que rompió el hielo.

-Oh cielos, realmente es un retrato muy lindo, démosle un aplauso a esta pareja de enamorados.- y todos imitaron a Bulma, haciendo que Chichi sonriera.

Los regalos siguieron, hasta que al final quedaba solo el regalo del maestro Roshi y el de Bulma, pero el maestro decidió que su regalo seria el ultimo ya que seria de infarto. Bulma tomo la caja y se la entrego a Goku.

-Este es mi presente para ti Goku, espero que lo disfrutes.

-Gracias Bulma, deseaba recibir tu regalo.-

Empezó a desprenderse del moño y abrió la tapa de la caja, al ver el regalo se quedo serio, mirando la cubierta. Todos estaban anhelando ver el regalo pero Goku no lo sacaba de la caja, Bulma solo miraba la expresión de Goku, Chichi alzaba la cabeza para poder ver el interior pero no miraba nada, hasta que Goku se decidió por sacarlos y decir:

-Recuerdo esto... este retrato fue cuando éramos niños, ese día en la montaña, tu llevabas tu cámara de fotos y siempre tomabas una foto justo en el momento que yo me caía o alguien me golpeaba en la cabeza.

-Así es, pero no te preocupes, no incluí todas esas fotos, ábrelo, dentro hay muchas mas, tengo desde el momento de conocernos hasta las mas recientes.

Goku empezó a hojear el álbum lleno de fotos, mientras gente murmuraba cosas. Encontró fotos de su época de aventurero, hasta había fotos de Chichi de pequeña, pero la ultima foto fue un toque de su vanidad, era la foto de Bulma con un vestido negro muy ceñido a su cuerpo, encima un chal transparente que dejaba ver sus curvas, mientras el viento soplaba en su cabello, era una bellísima foto. Goku solo la observo un poco, lo cerro y después dijo.

-Vaya amigos, este a sido un día genial, ¿ya no hay mas regalos?

Se escucharon risas, después el maestro Roshi pidió que todos salieran afuera ya que su sorpresa estaba allá, nuevamente el patio se lleno de gente y Goku se acerco a lo que vio una torre de pastel gigante. El maestro Roshi pidió que le cantaran la canción de "Feliz cumpleaños Goku" para cuando se acercara a su pastel, todos pidieron la primera mordida del pastel por él, Goku feliz se acerco, cuando estaba apenas poniendo sus dientes al pastel de varios pisos como castillo, la tapa del pastel se deslizo y una chica en bikini rosado salió, haciendo que Goku nuevamente retrocediera y cayera al suelo, esta vez todos se llevaron la misma impresión, la chica empezó a cantar una canción mientras bajaba por los escalones del pastel manchándose de pastel el cuerpo y sobre la mano tenia otro pastel mas pequeño.

La chica se acerco hasta Goku que aun no podía levantarse de la misma impresión, de su pastel había salido una mujer, pensaba sorprendido como un niño. Cuando ya estaba a unos centímetros termino de cantarle la canción y le extendió el pastel, Goku solo pudo meterle el dedo y chuparselo. Al hacer esto, todos rieron. El maestro Roshi se acerco y le dice casi al oído.

-Ves Goku tu fiesta es de 100 calidad de maaaasas.- al decir esto le toco un seno a la bailarina del pastel que solo respingo, pero entonces un golpe de una mano femenina hizo que el maestro Roshi se estampara en el suelo.

-¡Chichi!! – le decía Goku, que la vio como si un diablo se le hubiera metido dentro, tenia los ojos llenos de furia y no hacia mas que mirar al maestro o a la bailarina, no sabia a quien golpear primero.

Pero lo primero que hizo fue irse contra el maestro, que estaba tirado bajo el suelo tratándose de defenderse de los golpes de la furiosa mujer. Goku la detenía pero hasta a el le sorprendió la fuerza que desprendía para vengarse de la vergüenza que según ella sentía, acababa de pasarle.

-Oh no, esta vez el maestro Roshi si se excedió en sus bromas.- decía Krillin viendo la escena.

-Ese viejo nunca va a cambiar.- seguía Yamcha.

-Mira lo que sé a ocasionado, Chichi esta hecha un demonio, debemos hacer algo.- ordeno Bulma.

Apenas se iban a acercar y nadie podía parar a Chichi, Gohan solo podía suplicar a su madre que parara, ni siquiera Goku podía hacerlo, ya que no quería lastimarla al tratar de detenerla. Pero al intentar detenerle las manos, un codo de Chichi fue sin querer, directo a la cara de Goku, justo en la cien de la frente, haciendo que de pronto Goku soltara a su esposa, rodara los ojos y mirara estrellitas mientras se iba de espaldas para caer en la arena.

Chichi no se había percatado de nada, seguía peleando con el maestro Roshi, mientras la bailarina ya se había ido. Todos los invitaros se quedaron sin habla, rápidamente Bulma que ya estaba cerca noto el estado de Goku y corrió a el.

-¡Goku!! .- corrió para acercarse al suelo junto a el, mirando que había quedado inconsciente.

-¡Papa?! – Gohan asustado se acerco a ver como había quedado su padre.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Goku estas bien? Reacciona.- decía Krillin a su lado.

Chichi escucho ese hablar de los demás, giro la vista y vio a su esposo en el suelo, con Gohan, Bulma y Krillin auxiliándolo. Se detuvo de los golpes y lentamente giro todo su cuerpo, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién había dejado así a Goku? Ella ni siquiera se imaginaba.

-¡Gokuuuuuuuuuu!! – corrió al cuerpo que yacía en el suelo de su esposo,- ¿qué te a sucedido Goku? ¿Quién te hizo esto? Dios, Goku respóndeme por favor, abre los ojos.

-Tranquila Chichi, el solo a quedado inconsciente, él estaba bien, lo llevare adentro de la casa.

Toda la multitud ya no sabia que hacer, murmuraban cosas y miraban de manera extraña a Chichi, que no sabia que hacer. El maestro Roshi pidió a los invitados que se retiraran, ya que la fiesta se había acabado, o arruinado. Los invitados fueron dejando la isla poco a poco yéndose en sus naves. Solo habían quedado los amigos cercanos de Goku.

Krillin lo había dejado sobre el sillón, mientras todos alrededor solo miraban y esperaban que Goku despertara. Gohan llamo a un doctor y Chichi le coloco un trapo húmedo sobre la frente, mientras Krillin juntaba energía para tratar de reanimarlo, pero nada funcionaba. Chichi estaba incrédula, no sabia que había sucedido.

-¿Pero como fue que Goku cayo inconsciente en el suelo? ¿Acaso alguien le dio bebidas embriagantes y por eso termino así?

-No Chichi.- respondió Bulma que estaba un poco molesta con ella.- sabes muy bien que Goku no toma ni se emborracha, ¿Acaso no recuerdas por que esta así?

-No sé de que estas hablando, dime.- estaba mas asustada aun.

-Mama, golpeaste a mi papa en la cabeza, por eso se desmayo.- decía Gohan con seriedad, triste.

-¿Qué yo hice que?... No, eso no pudo haber pasado, yo estaba tratando de hacer pagar a ese viejo, yo jamás golpearía a mi Goku...

Todos en la sala observaban a Chichi, que al parecer quería explicar el por que de su comportamiento, pero antes de eso, Goku respondió. Empezó a querer abrir los ojos y mover las manos, rápidamente lo rodearon y empezaron a hablarle, Chichi tardo mucho en acercarse, se sentía tan extraña. Goku por fin abrió los ojos y empezó a parpadear, todos se quedaron en silencio. Bulma se acerco tanto a su cara para que la mirara y reaccionara que rápidamente Goku puso sus ojos en ella.

-¿Goku? ¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntaba Bulma con voz dulce.

-¿Bulma?- le cuestionó Goku aun aturdido pero interesado.

-Oh Cielos, estas bien, creí que ibas a perder la memoria, jaja, que alegría.

Goku se incorporo sentándose en el sillón, Chichi no se hizo esperar y corrió a los brazos de su marido, abrazándolo, mientras Gohan también se acercaba y le celebraba que se repuso lapido. Krillin sonrió y Yamcha estaba tranquilo,

-Goku, ¿puedes ponerte de pie?- Chichi seguía preocupada.

-Si.- decía mientras se paraba, miro nuevamente aquí y cuestiono de nuevo.- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

-Bueno, estábamos celebrando tu fiesta de cumpleaños, pero... se a acabado muy temprano.- le comento el maestro Roshi.

-¿Mi cumpleaños? ¿Me hicieron una fiesta por mi cumpleaños?

-Si, fue una gran fiesta, estaba hasta al tope de gente, Goku estabas divirtiéndote mucho... ¿qué no lo recuerdas?

La palabra que causo el tremendo silencio en la sala.- No, no lo recuerdo.

* * *

Fin del capitulo.


	2. Todo a la normalidad

Bizarre Love Triangle

(Extraño Triangulo Amoroso)

Cap2. **Todo a la normalidad.**

_By Diva Destruction._

* * *

Nadie se movió. El silencio se hizo presente en la sala, apenas se escuchaba el sonido de las olas. Goku seguía de pie frente a los demás, que solo lo observaban en silencio. La mas asustada era Chichi que como todos sabían, era una paranoica. Gohan no sabia absolutamente nada, pero sospechaba que no era algo muy bueno. Krillin pensó muchas cosas, pensó que esto solo podría ser momentáneo, no por un golpe de una mujer uno iba a quedar dañado de la memoria. El maestro Roshi se acerco un poco mas a Goku y rompió el hielo.

-Veamos Goku, esto es muy extraño... ¿Recuerdas quienes somos nosotros?

-Claro que sé quienes son ustedes, maestro Roshi.- empezó a mirar a uno por uno de los presentes e identificarlos.- ese es mi amigo Krillin, aquel es Yamcha y Puar, ella es... mi esposa, Chichi.- al escuchar esto Chichi empezó a sonreír y despreocuparse, Goku continuo.- el es mi hijo, Gohan... y ella es... Bulma.

-¡Oh gracias Dios mío! Goku no quedo descerebrado.- empezó una cantaleta Chichi.

-Esperen...- ordeno el maestro, que aun no terminaba de aclarar todo.- me alegra que eso no lo hayas olvidado Goku, pero, dime... no recuerdas lo que acaba de pasar hace unas horas, ¿cierto?

-Bueno, la verdad... sé que estábamos todos reunidos, pero no me imagino para que, ni siquiera me acordaba que hoy era mi cumpleaños, no me imagine que estábamos en este lugar, no se como es que me quede dormido... seguramente estaba bebiendo o algo así, pero la verdad no deben preocuparse de mi, solo me siento un poco aturdido y lo único que quiero es descansar, ¿no hay problema con eso?

Nuevamente todos se quedaron en silencio mirando a Goku, que esperaba una respuesta de los de más, Krillin parpadeo un par de veces y con tartamudeo contesto:

-Ah, s-si claro Goku, p-puedes irte a descansar, n-nos vemos d-después... ¿b-bien?

-Si, si... bueno amigos, gracias por la fiesta que, al parecer disfrute... nos vemos después.

-Si...- le dijo Bulma aun saliendo también de su shock.- Goku, espera... tus regalos.

-Ah, regalos, que bien... gracias Bulma.- y le sonrió a la chica.

Se despidió de todos. Chichi salió con el muy feliz como si nada hubiera pasado. Gohan tomo el resto de los regalos y se los llevo. Todos subieron en la nave que Chichi había llevado y volaron por el aire, desapareciendo por la isla. Pero, nada había quedado bien. Dentro de la casa aun todos estaban en silencio, nadie hablaba, nadie se movía. El maestro Roshi parecía estar meditando lo que acababa de pasar, pero Bulma no lo soporto más.

-¿Alguien mas lo noto?- preguntaba con seriedad.

-Fue imposible no haberlo notado... Goku... ¿qué le sucedió?- cuestionaba Yamcha.

-Su forma de hablar... su voz... su cara... - Krillin estaba un poco intrigado.

-Esto podría ser tal vez solo algo de momento, tal vez solo sea algo pasajero.- quería pensar Yamcha.

-No lo sé amigos... pero por cualquier cosa que le haya sucedido a Goku, debemos estar muy cerca, ¿quién puede ir a visitarlo mañana?

-Yo maestro.- se apunto Krillin.- me intriga saber si todo esta bien con Goku.

-Muy bien, trata de comunicarte con nosotros por cualquier cosa que hayas notado extraño, fíjate bien en su comportamiento, observa su entrenamiento, no le quites la vista de encima, pero debes ser cauteloso.

-Sí maestro.

Todos se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su lado. Bulma tomo su nave y se dirigió a la ciudad del oeste. Ya era muy tarde, desde que Goku había quedado inconsciente hasta que despertó, habían hecho las dos de la madrugada. Pero de cualquier manera ella ya no tenia sueño. Los acontecimientos recientes la habían dejado inquieta. Puesto reconocía que cuando se trababa de cosas serias que involucraban la vida de otros, Goku siempre se tornaba serio y firme, pero, en este caso fue diferente. Algo había extraño en él. De cualquier manera quien tendría que lidiar con lo que viniera seria Chichi, aunque Bulma sabia que ella no seria lo suficientemente firme para ayudarlo, en caso si haya algún problema con él. De cualquier forma también estaría pendiente de el.

Descendió de los aires, aterrizo en su patio y acciono el botón para que la nave quedara oculta en una cápsula. Ya muy campante iba entrando a su casa cuando noto un ruido, muy familiar. Giro para ver atrás. Ya lo imaginaba. La Cápsula de gravedad estaba encendida y se escuchaba como hacían entrenamiento dentro de ella. Ya habían sucedido varias ocasiones atrás en que la maquina hacia explosión por tanta presión dentro y a estas mismas horas estaba despertando a toda la ciudad. Si, y cuando iba a reclamarle el horario de su entrenamiento, el solo la ignoraba.

Bulma se detuvo un minuto y estrecho los ojos. "_Este mono no tiene coherencia ni mucho menos respeto"_, pensó. _"De cualquier manera eh batallado mucho con él, le he impuesto reglas y ni siquiera se preocupa por escucharlas, cree que esta es su casa... pues no es así, es solo un huésped y debe respetarme"_, se decidió la peliazul.

Camino directamente a la cámara de gravedad y se paro frente de ella. Sabia lo que podía ocasionar si hacia lo que estaba pensando, pero realmente... ¿le importaba? A ella no se le dejaba hablando sola, ni mucho menos le tomaban el pelo. Se puso las manos en la cadera y se rió, entonces abrió la puertita de sistemas de la Cámara y con solo presionar el switch, la energía se acabo y la cámara se apago. Bulma se encargo que no se volviera a encender hasta el siguiente día. Campante entro a su casa.

Cuando apenas iba entrando a su habitación, escucho como la puerta de la cámara se abría con violencia. Bulma rió en sus adentros, solo se termino de poner su bata para dormir, sus pantuflas, se tiro sobre la cama, encendió el radio y se pudo a leer una revista científica, esperando a que llegara. Casi al instante la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y Vegeta estaba allí, aun con su ropa de entrenamiento, furioso.

-Ya te eh dicho que debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar, ¿qué no lo entiendes aun Vegeta?- lo dijo sin siquiera dejar de leer la revista ni dirigirle la mirada y con voz despreocupada.

-Desconectaste la cámara de gravedad... - se escuchaba agitado, aun del entrenamiento, pero fue tomando aire.

-Ah, es eso... - seguía sin prestarle nada de atención.- pues si, la desconecte, te eh dicho que estas no son horas de entrenar, hemos recibido muchas quejas por tu escándalo... no te preocupes, mañana volverá a funcionar, lo mejor será es que tomes una ducha y te vayas a dormir.

-Te advierto de una vez... – se acerco tanto que ella tuvo que bajar la revista y mirarle a los ojos, Vegeta no cambiaba el semblante duro.- si no enciendes esa cámara ahora mismo, destruiré tu maldita casa contigo dentro... ¿entiendes?

Bulma se quedo quieta, ni siquiera mostró un poco de inquietud. Si no al contrario, se veía tan serena, como si lo que él acababa de decirle no significara nada. Se puso de pie quedando a su misma altura, Vegeta estaba que chispeaba coraje.

-¿Estas diciendo que vas a destruir la casa de la única persona que se atrevió a acogerte en su hogar... ah? ¿Vas a deshacerte de la única persona te esta dando techo, comida, ropa? ¿La única persona que permite que comas en su misma mesa? ¿La única que te proporciona maquinas con tecnología real para que entrenes y te hagas mas fuerte? ¿Vas a matarme por que desconecte miiii cámara de gravedad? ¿Hablas enserio? ¡Responde!

Vegeta le clavo la vista, aun tenia el semblante impenetrable, pero no dijo nada al escuchar a Bulma. Su piel brillaba por el sudor de su entrenamiento, su cabello estaba intacto la llama parecía que nunca se iba a apagar. Bulma no dijo nada mas, ambos se miraban al rostro que parecian inquebrantables, pero ella esperaba a que el aunque sea le respondiera, bueno, era pedir mucho si el apenas le dirigía la palabra. Pero lo que paso es mas de lo que ella pedía. Vegeta se acerco un poco mas a ella, sin quitar su aire desafiante, le aclaro.

-Este no es mi hogar y tu no me estas haciendo ningún favor... estoy haciendo esto para salvar tu maldito trasero, pero no te preocupes, me iré de aquí en menos de lo que te esperas y conseguiré un mejor lugar de entrenamiento donde no tenga que soportar escuchar tu desquiciante voz...

Bulma se quedo pasmada, mirandole sin poder decir ni hacer ningun movimiento. Vegeta giro sobre sus talones y ni siquiera se preocupo por cerrar la puerta al salir. El habla se le había ido, empezó a respirar rápidamente y se lleno de coraje el cuerpo, sentía unas ganas tremendas de ir a seguirlo y decirle lo despreciable y mal agradecido que era, lo único que pudo hacer fue estampar la puerta y golpearla a la vez, mientras pensaba con un coraje envuelto en sentimientos que sabia como sacar ni explicar, _"Maldito Vegeta, maldito seas"_, una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de la hermosa chica, ella se deslizo por la puerta para quedar sentada recargada en esta de cuclillas. No hacia mas que pensar en lo insensato que era con ella mientras se desvivía por darle comodidades que ningún otro humano normal pudiera tener. Claro, sabia que no era un humano, pero Goku tampoco lo era y sabia jamás el le haría esto, no había comparación.

Dejo caer su cabeza sobre la almohada y trato de olvidar los recientes malos estragos.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Era muy de mañana en la casa de los Son, Chichi después de sobrepasar el mal estrago que se llevo la noche anterior, se había repuesto muy rápido. Era la madrugada y como era costumbre se levantaba para empezar con los labores de la casa. Estaba tan acostumbrada a levantarse al lado de Goku que ya había estirado una mano para darle un abrazo, pero el ya no estaba allí. Chichi empezó a mirar a todos lados y con apuro se puso lo primero que encontró y salió de la habitación, pero Goku no estaba allí. Fue de prisa a la habitación de Gohan y lo encontró aun dormido. Esto le pareció muy extraño. Salió afuera, el clima era delicioso, pero ni siquiera eso la podía tranquilizar, Goku no estaba. Empezó a llamarlo por toda la montaña Paoz... Goku no dio respuesta.

Muchos kilómetros de la montaña estaba Goku sentado al lado de un río, solamente mirando el agua correr. Ya tenia puesto su uniforme de entrenamiento, estaba duchado y había desayunado algo. Tenia la mirada perdida en el agua, pero rápidamente sintió un ki que por nada del mundo podía olvidar, sonrió para si mismo, sin girar la cabeza y sin dejar de ver el agua fijamente, hablo.

-Mi querido amigo... ya se me hacia extraño que no vinieras a verme, después de lo que andan diciendo por ahí.

-Ja, si claro, tenia que verlo con mis propios ojos... ¿estas bien?- preguntaba Piccolo a su enemigo favorito.

-Mejor que nunca... pero al parecer nadie me cree, debías haber visto las caras de todos ayer, me miraban como si tuviera la cara deforme... pero, eso no me molesto en lo mas mínimo, al parecer algo o alguien me golpeo en la cabeza e hizo que perdiera el conocimiento por un momento, cuando desperté... ya no era el mismo, jajaja que chiste.

-Hay algo de ti que no reconozco aun Goku... ¿no te has dado cuenta?

-No, y la verdad es que ni siquiera me preocupa enterarme... – se levanto y le dio la cara a su compañero verde.- para mí estoy igual que siempre, aunque de hecho puedo decirte algo... amanecí con unas ganas inmensas de tener una buena pelea como, las de hace mucho tiempo.

-Bueno, pues si ese golpe no te quito tu dedicación a la pelea y no te borro del cerebro saber que unos androides asesinos vendrán en menos de 3 años a tratar de destruirnos, todo esta bien.

-No, lo tengo muy presente.

-¿Estas listo? – le retaba Piccolo.

-Nací listo, amigo.- y se elevaron para ir a un lugar desterrado y comenzar su entrenamiento.

Fin de Capitulo.


	3. Goku no es el Mismo

* * *

Bizarre Love Triangle

(Extraño Triangulo Amoroso)

Cap3. **Goku No es el Mismo**

By Diva Destruction

* * *

Lejos en el desértico paisaje al fondo de las montañas, Goku y Piccolo habían comenzado su entrenamiento, que al parecer era mas que una pequeña pelea. Goku empezó por dejar que Piccolo tratara de atacarlo y lo único que hacia era esquivarlo, Piccolo se dio cuenta de esto y con todo su esfuerzo trataba de darle aunque sea un golpe a su rival, pero no lo lograba.

Krillin, que había prometido ir a visitar a Goku por la mañana, rastreando su ki, lo busco por las montañas hasta dar con él. Se dio cuenta que Goku estaba teniendo una pelea y rápidamente bajo su ki para que no notara que había llegado, se dio cuenta de quien era su rival pero aun así pretendía espiar un poco la pelea sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Se acerco y se escondió detrás de un grupo de rocas, donde tenia buena vista para contemplar el 'entrenamiento'. Pero también pudo escuchar lo que ambos decían mientras peleaban y Krillin se llevo una sorpresa.

-Vamos amigo, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?- se bufaba Goku de su rival.

-Ya veras lo que te puedo hacer saiyajin – Piccolo sudaba y aun así no lograba darle un golpe.

-¿En realidad estas peleando con todo tu poder? Que chiste Piccolo, me estoy cansando de darte oportunidades.

-Eres un cretino, no te vas a burlar de mí – Piccolo ya no estaba divirtiéndose.

-Vamos, ni siquiera me eh convertido en súper saiyajin... - el tono de Goku era mordaz.

Krillin no podía creer que Goku se burlara de Piccolo así tan deliberadamente. Jamás desde que conoció a Goku lo había escuchado hablar así, si no al contrario, Goku era una persona que le gustaba crecer con su compañero de entrenamiento, no rebajarlo ni despreciar su poder de pelea, mucho menos lo había hecho con Piccolo que era un ser que no era alguien muy tolerante que digamos, con los humanos ni con otra raza. Krillin se dio cuenta que si Goku continuaba con esa forma de entrenar y hablar, habría problemas, y muy grandes, pero entonces paso lo que estaban esperando.

-Creo que ya me eh fastidiado mucho con esto, comencemos a pelear en realidad.- dijo Goku interviniendo los papeles.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? – se molesto mas Piccolo.

En ese momento, Goku fue el que empezó a tirar golpes en contra de su rival, haciéndolo retroceder. Por el aire se veía el cuerpo de Goku sobre el de Piccolo, aventando golpes pero para esto no le había soltado ni uno aun. Mientras Goku peleaba se reía, divertido, con malicia. Piccolo no hacia mas que tratarse de cubrir que era difícil, la velocidad de Goku era increíble, no se preocupaba por ocultar la fuerza que muchos conocían, superaba por mucho la de su oponente. Piccolo no podía mas, se esta esforzando demasiado. No lo logro, Goku le dio un golpe de puño justamente en la cara, haciéndolo caer hasta el duro suelo. Piccolo se estampo en la tierra causando brote de polvo. Esto nadie se lo había esperado. Goku espero a que el polvo de dispersara y encontró a su adversario derribado. Para esto Krillin ya había decidido salir de su escondite y se acerco a Piccolo preocupado al igual que Goku, que se extraño de ver a su pequeño amigo allí.

-¿Krillin? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba buscándote... pero no importa ahora, ¿Cómo es que dejaste a Piccolo así?

-Pues, no lo sé, solo entrenábamos, tal vez no medí mi fuerza y lo golpee muy fuerte.

-Se nota que tus poderes después de venir del espacio aumentaron muchísimo.

-Pues... supongo que sí.

En ese momento Piccolo empezó a moverse hasta recobrar el conocimiento, se levantó poco a poco. Nadie dijo nada ni el tampoco lo hizo. Krillin se veía preocupado, sabia como era Piccolo y se esperaba que tratara de golpear a Goku o algo peor, pero Goku al contrario con un extraño aire de triunfador. Piccolo no se preocupo por vengarse ni nada de eso, si no solo miro a Goku y le dijo antes de irse.

-No sé que tipo de entrenamiento llevaste en el espacio, pero... - Goku tenia una media sonrisa en el rostro y los brazos cruzados, mirando sin cobardía y altivo a su compañero verde.- tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de volverte a ver.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Piccolo? – cuestiono desconfiado Krillin.

Piccolo vio a Goku por ultima vez con una mirada tan punzante, ignorando la pregunta de Krillin, se elevo y se marcho. Ambos se quedaron viendo como se marchaba el Namek, Krillin se quedo callado sin decir nada, realmente no sabia lo que iba a decir, estaba desconcertado pero muy pensativo.

-Creo que se molesto.- Goku parecía divertido.

-Conoces a Piccolo, eso fue un golpe bajo... no derrotarlo, si no burlarte de él.

-Creo que todos se han puesto muy sentimentales ahora... en fin... – Goku miraba a otro lado, como si no supiera que hacer

-¿Qué harás Goku? – Krillin ya lo tenia entre ceja y ceja, no perdía detalle.

-¿Ahora? Ah, no lo sé, estaba pensando en ir a entrenar pero la verdad no sé a donde, uno de mis mejores oponentes se ha ido, necesito algo más arduo, pero no me imagino donde podría conseguirlo.

-¿En que estas pensando? – no entendía a su amigo.

-Los humanos son una raza muy débil, no puedo pretender descargar toda mi fuerza en ti, o con Yamcha, o con Gohan... sé que es lo que quiero pero no puedo descifrarlo.

-¿No estas hablando de tecnología robótica?

-¿Robots? – Goku se quedo de pronto en silencio, se veía concentrado de repente, como si esa opción jamás la hubiera pensado.-... Krillin, esa es una opción nada reprobable.

-Goku, tú jamás has tenido que recurrir a ese tipo de cosas, ¿qué acaso ya no te apasiona el aire libre?

-No creo que experimentar se trate de un cambio radical, hasta podemos encontrar diversión.

-¿Diversión? Pues no lo sé, sabes que debemos entrenar muy duro para cuando vengan esos androides poder destruirlos, además yo no estoy muy seguro... seguramente Vegeta creerá que queremos copear su entrenamiento.

-¿Vegeta? – Goku se quedo serio al escuchar ese nombre, frunció el ceño y después de al parecer tomar recuerdo, sonrió con... malicia, salió con algo que Krillin no se esperaba.-... claro, como me pude haber olvidado de Vegeta... ¿dónde crees que se encuentre ahora?

-Pues, en casa de Bulma supongo, allí vive.- le parecía raro que no recordara ese punto.

-¿En corporación cápsula? –Goku estaba pensativo mas de lo normal, pero después de un momento decidió.- tenemos que ir a hacer una visita a Bulma.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Krillin de decir si o no, Goku le puso una mano sobre la cabeza y en tres segundos se tele transportaron a casa de Bulma.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tiempo atrás, Bulma acababa de levantarse de un humor muy extraño, se había duchado y desayunado, sola. Al parecer Vegeta había salido desde la madrugada y no estaba en casa. En la mayoría de esos casos, lo que hacia Bulma era vivir en agonía matándose en la cabeza pensar si él volvería o los había dejado, para siempre. Llego a ver momentos en que salía por el balcón de su habitación por las noches a vigilar su llegada, a veces pasaba, a veces no. Pero esta vez, después del altercado de la noche anterior sabia que lo mas seguro es que no se presentara por varios días o tal vez, ya no regresara. No tenia ganas de abatirse por eso, prefirió poner su cabeza en el trabajo.

Bajó hasta el laboratorio de su padre quien ya estaba trabajando en sus proyectos, al parecer su padre había estado trabajando en una cámara de gravedad con mucha mas potencia y tecnología que la que le había creado a Vegeta. Ya tenia casi todo listo, era solo poner un par de detalles y la podrían probar, el Dr. Brief ya sabia quien iba a estrenarla, pero se sorprendió al escuchar a Bulma.

-No papá, olvídate de eso, lo mas seguro es que Vegeta ya no vaya a regresar, no tenemos por que trabajar para una persona que no sabe agradecer lo que le dan.

-¿Cómo sabes que no regresara? Vegeta siempre vuelve.- le aseguraba el Dr. Brief.

-Pues esta vez espero que no se atreva a hacerlo, ya no será bien recibido en esta casa.- apunto la chica dando finalizada la conversación.

El Dr. Brief ni siquiera se inmutó a preguntar por que hablaba de esa manera de él, puesto que de hecho jamás le cuestionaba. Bulma desde que era una adolescente siempre fue una persona independiente, tenia siempre sus puntos muy fijos y firmes, no ocupaba la aprobación de otros para sentirse completa. Su padre mas que nada le había permitido esa autonomía, jamás se arrepintió.

Bulma se encargaba de revisar la nueva y renovada cámara de gravedad, era un poco más grande y tenia muchos accesorios mas que la que Vegeta usaba. Todo ese día se la paso dentro de la cámara, cuando de pronto sintió una presencia detrás de ella, al girar se encontró con sus amigos Goku y Krillin, Bulma no supo como interpretar eso.

-Ah, Goku, Krillin... hola.- sonrió apenas, no tenia el mejor humor del mundo.

-Hola Bulma, perdona que lleguemos así de tan imprevisto sin siquiera avisarte, es solo que Goku, bueno... quería verte.- dijo Krillin aun apenado.

Bulma asintió y después miro a Goku, a quien le sonrió, Goku le imitó.

-¿No te molesta, o si Bulma? – pregunto el saiyajin.

-Vamos Goku, claro que no, solo que, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza no me esperaba una visita, y luego tan temprano... pero mientras sean ustedes me encanta, ¿quieren comer algo?

-Espera.- ordeno Goku.-... ¿En donde estamos?- miraba a su alrededor, estaban dentro de la cámara de gravedad.

-Oh, esta una de las nuevas naves de papá, es una cámara de gravedad.

-¿Y para que sirve? – estaba embobado mirándola con detalle.

-Pues para aumentar la gravedad, puedes aumentar la gravedad mientras entrenas, bueno esa es la función principal, aun la estamos modificando.

-¿Puedo usarla?

Al decir esto, Bulma abrió los ojos como plato, impactada. Volteo a ver a Krillin que también tenia la misma expresión en el rostro. Bulma quería saber si en realidad Goku estaba bien o aun tenia problemas por el accidental golpe en su cumpleaños, pero no le podía preguntar nada ahora. No había contestado, Goku giro a verla y ella rápido puso de nuevo la vista en él. Goku rápidamente notó que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Qué sucede? – miro a Bulma esperando ver que iba a responder.

-Ah, n-nada... es solo que me extraña, que tu quieras usar esta nave, digo... nunca te a interesado el entrenamiento a base de maquinas, siempre te eh dicho que conviene mucho pero jamás te había afectado.

-Pues ahora ya me interesa...

De nuevo se quedó en silencio. Bulma y Goku se quedaron mirándose, a Bulma aun no le caía el veinte de que Goku haya tenido cambios tan repentinos en él mismo, donde estaba el anterior Goku. Esto iba a ser una cosa tan extraña de lidiar, pero la curiosidad era tal que quería seguir observando a este nuevo Goku. Krillin estaba perplejo, pero quería seguirle la corriente a su amigo, se moría de ganas por saber hasta donde era capaz de cambiar.

-Bueno, porque no comemos algo y después vemos que pasara... ¿les parece?

-Claro, vamos adentro.- apuntó Bulma.

Todos se introdujeron a la casa. Bulma preparo algo de comida y se la sirvió a los guerreros, se sentó a comer con ellos, y al hacerlo también se quedo pasmada observando a Goku. ¿Dónde había quedado el atragantado Goku que vaciaba los platos haciendo salpicadero en la mesa y manchándose la cara, que terminaba con un banquete entero en minutos? Goku comía como se puede decir, como la gente, decentemente. Bulma no quería mirarlo, el se daba cuenta de ello, prefirió hacerse la tonta observando su plato. Goku parecía estar inquieto, pero nadie se imaginaba por que, lo dijo después.

-Bulma, si necesitas que alguien pruebe tu cámara de gravedad, sabes que puedes elegirme a mí, yo te ayudaría.

-Ah, ¿en serio? Pues si, podría pensarlo.

-¿No crees que Vegeta se molestara, Bulma? – cuestiono Krillin.

-¿Crees que me interesa si ese idiota se molesta? ¡Claro que no! Son mis cosas y yo se las presto a quien yo quiera, que ni siquiera tenga el descaro de molestarse, no tiene por que interferir en mis decisiones, ya esta hecho ¡Goku estas autorizado para estrenar la nueva cámara de gravedad!

Bulma había explotado. Krillin no sabia que decir después de la respuesta que Bulma le dió, lo que notó fue una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios de Goku, notoriamente estaba feliz, logro lo que quería. Krillin pensó que fue una estupidez haberle preguntado eso a Bulma, al parecer se dio cuanta que Vegeta y ella tenían problemas. En fin, prefirió no hablar mas antes de que cause una bomba más potente.

Al terminar de comer, Krillin salió de pronto con que tenia un entrenamiento pendiente con el maestro Roshi y tenia que marcharse de inmediato. Bulma creyó que Goku también iba a marcharse, pero al parecer él no tenia eso planeado. Krillin se fue, Goku y Bulma se quedaron en el patio, de pronto todo se quedo en silencio. Bulma se sentó en el pasto y Goku se hincó de cuclillas frente a ella. Bulma estaba tan intrigada con su amigo, que tenia tantas preguntas que hacerle, pero él le ganó la palabra.

-¿Cómo se llevan Vegeta y tu? – sacó eso repentinamente, Bulma se quedó pasmada, pero tuvo que responder.

-Vegeta, entrena muchísimo, así que casi no lo veo... nuestra relación es extraña.

-¿Jamás a tratado de herirte? – con esta pregunta, Bulma se rió, con ironía ya que de hecho jamás la había lastimado, pero él no se daba cuenta de cómo la hería, Goku notó esto y se alarmó-... ¿Por qué no me respondes Bulma?

-No Goku, el jamás me a puesto una mano encima, ni siquiera lo a intentado, te digo que apenas y nos vemos.

-¿Estas mucho tiempo sola aquí? – Goku se miraba tan atento en lo que ella fuera a responder, Bulma respondía tan lento, observaba a Goku tan detenidamente pero no quería verse obvia.

-A veces, de ves en cuando salgo a fiestas, pero la mayoría de ellas son por negocios, un poco aburridas, en fin...

-¿Fiestas? Creo que hace mucho tiempo que no voy a una, sin contar la de ayer claro.

-Es por que jamás sales de tu montaña Paoz, y allá no hay mucho que ver que digamos, bueno mucha vegetación... a claro, también por que Chichi jamás te dejaría ir solo a una fiesta, y como ella detesta las fiestas, es casi imposible sacarte a pasear Goku.- ella se rió.

-Chichi siempre a sido así, es una extraña manía que tiene, no le gusta relacionarse con la gente, piensa que todos son vulgares, mal educados, desalineados, y una lista larguísima podría decirte, pero jamás puede ver algo bueno en los demás.

-Bueno, yo sé que la gente tiene muchos defectos, pero pues lo bueno es quererlos, por eso te casaste con ella.- y se rió.

Después de esto Goku no respondió, se quedo pensativo, mirando un punto fijo en la hierva. Bulma lo observó y no supo como interpretar eso, esto le estaba sonando muy raro, y como Bulma no es nada curiosa.

-Ustedes siempre se han llevado muy bien, ¿verdad?

-Chichi y yo, si al parecer, no nos hemos separado... - se rió.

-Bueno, eso no quiere decir que estén bien, hay gente que esta casada pero que ya no se ama, y aun ahí siguen juntas, por que la costumbre a ellos es mas fuerte que otro sentimiento.

Goku le clavó a la vista, frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?

-¿Qué? ¡Ah no, nada Goku, no malinterpretes lo que acabo de decir, solo sugería unos casos! Yo sé que Chichi y tu se quieren y que les gusta estar juntos.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso? – Goku miraba a la peliazul maliciosamente, pero su mirada era tan diferente, Bulma pensaba que jugaba con ella.

Se miraron como cómplices de las cosas que se estaban diciendo, ambos se rieron. Algo interrumpió la charla, o mejor dicho alguien que parecía acababa de aterrizar sobre la cámara de gravedad. Ambos se pusieron de pie, Bulma se asustó un poco, pensó que alguien se había metido a su casa, pero Goku se puso enfrente de ella y sonrió.

-No te preocupes Bulma, es Vegeta.

* * *

Fin del Capitulo.


	4. Iniciando el Triangulo

* * *

BIZARRE LOVE TRIANGLE

(Extraño Triangulo Amoroso)

Cáp. 4. **Iniciando el Triangulo.**

By. Diva Destruction

* * *

Vegeta sabia que él estaba allí, el ki de Goku era imposible de no rastrearse. ¿Pero que estaba haciendo aquí? Desde aquel día de su llegada del espacio, con la aparición de aquel guerrero misterioso, cuando que lo vio llegar, él supo que Goku ya no era el mismo, se había hecho mas fuerte. Odiaba entrenar tan cerca de él, en la misma tierra. Eso tenia que soportarlo día con día, pues su propósito de vencer a los androides él solo y después vencerlo a él, era mucho mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Solo por ese motivo se había quedado en la tierra, eso se lo repetía una y otra vez.

Sabia que estaba allí afuera con Bulma, tenia tantas ganas de saber cual era el motivo de su visita, pero por nada del mundo se atrevería a pararse frente a él. No fue necesario, cuando se dirigía a la casa, Goku lo abordo.

-Vegeta...

Vegeta se detuvo y lo miró con su peculiar ceño fruncido, a unos centímetros de la puerta. No le contesto nada, solo le observó. Bulma rápidamente se puso a un lado de su mejor amigo, también observando al saiyajin. Vegeta desvió la vista a ella y le pareció una escena patética, iba a marcharse, pero Goku insistió.

-Vegeta, ¿este es tu recibimiento? Tenia mucho tiempo sin saber de ti.

Rápidamente lo notó. Lo observó y en el rostro mostró cierto desconcierto. Bulma notó la expresión de Vegeta y no lo único que pudo hacer fue desear fue que Goku no perdiera la cordura y no le diera riendas a Vegeta para que se enfadara y causara problemas. Bulma no hablaba, solo los observaba.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Vegeta se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra, con un tono áspero.

-Saludarte, ver como va tu entrenamiento, espero que bien ya sabes que esos androides ya casi están por llegar.

-¿Eso era todo lo que querías decirme? – no mostraba interés alguno.

-Si estas ocupado, puedo venir otro día a darme una vuelta, en realidad me interesa saber como va tu entrenamiento, de hecho aprendí muchas técnicas allá en el espacio, tal vez te interese practicarlas, si no te molesta que te las muestre, claro.

Bulma ya tenia los ojos redondos como plato. Solo observaba a Vegeta esperando que iniciara una masacre o algo peor. ¿Como Goku le decía eso, si ya conocía el temperamento de Vegeta? Lo más sorprendente de todo es que Vegeta parecía tan indiferente que solo lo miró de una forma tan despectiva que hasta a Bulma le ofendió.

-Imbecil.- apenas murmuró Vegeta antes de dejarlo hablando solo.

Ya se dirigía a la puerta dando por terminada esa conversación. Bulma agradeció que no se empeoraran las cosas, pero como Goku recientemente lo único que hacia era dar sorpresas, salió con lo que pudo haber sido, marcado el trazo del triangulo que los tres personajes se verían enredados. Goku se había quedado serio con la respuesta de Vegeta, y no lo tomó como las miles de otras veces que Vegeta le ofendía.

-De cualquier manera, si no me quieres ver tendrás que soportarlo... ¿Bulma no te a contado de la nueva cámara de gravedad? .- esas fueron las palabras que detuvieron al saiyajin, con la mano ya en la manija de la puerta, Goku siguió sin disimulo.- A lo que eh visto es más grande que la que tienes ahora, y por el momento tendré mi entrenamiento en ella, en caso de que te interese compartirla, yo estoy mas que interesado... ya lo sabes.

Bulma le clavó la vista a Goku como queriéndolo asesinar si continuaba, Goku ni siquiera se dio cuenta, esperaba a ver la reacción de Vegeta. Tenia claro como era él, pero aun así no le había importado nada de eso, el rostro de Goku reflejaba orgullo, no iba a dejarse humillar ni por Vegeta ni por nadie. Vegeta lo vio y le clavó la mirada, no necesariamente con ganas de matarlo, sino con desconcierto que no entendía. Bulma antes de que lo peor pasara, trato de cambiar de tema.

-Oye Goku, no te eh contado lo que encontré el otro día que fui a la luna, ¿quieres verlo?

-¿Qué estas diciendo? – a Vegeta apenas le estaba cayendo el veinte, ignorando a Bulma.

-Ya lo veras, pienso venir mañana para empezar mi entrenamiento, seguramente aquí nos veremos... - Goku sonreía, giró a ver a Bulma, para finalizar.- mañana me tendrás muy temprano aquí, ¿estas de acuerdo?

Bulma se miró a Goku sin poder responder, desvió la vista a Vegeta, que parecía aun no creía lo que había escuchado. Bulma se sentía entre la espada y la pared, como podía quedar bien con su mejor amigo sin hacer que su huésped la odiara. Bulma trataba de siempre estar bien con Vegeta aunque era casi imposible. Le miro y recordó muchos de los momentos que este la ignoraba y se puede decir, la despreciaba. Prefirió meterse momentos negativos a la cabeza para cuando le diera la espalda no le doliera tanto.

-Claro Goku, te estaré esperando.- y le sonrió a su mejor amigo.

Antes de marcharse le dedicó una ultima sonrisa de despido a Vegeta, que ni siquiera movió un músculo de la cara y con la tele transportación desapareció.

Todo volvió a quedar en torrente silencio. Ni Bulma ni Vegeta entraron a la casa, Bulma miraba un punto fijo perdido, como si viera a Goku aun marcharse, pues temía reencontrarse con los ojos de Vegeta y encontrar algo que no le iba a gustar. Poco a poco giró la cabeza y lentamente lo vio. Sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando le miró, como no esperando nada de lo que encontró. Vegeta ni siquiera tenia el ceño fruncido, no tenia odio en los ojos, no se veía alterado. Sus ojos parecían descifrar resentimiento, pero un resentimiento lleno de desilusión. Bulma le miró y se hundió en ellos, Vegeta al parecer no podía aun creer lo que había visto, entró a la casa ignorando a la chica. Esto no podía quedarse así, Bulma le siguió. Cuando lo vio dirigirse a las escaleras, le detuvo.

-Espera Vegeta... – ordenó la chica.

Vegeta al parecer no escucho o no quería escuchar.

-¡Estoy hablándote, por una maldita vez en tu vida habla conmigo! – le gritó con insistencia, y le funcionó, Vegeta se detuvo al pie de la escalera, pero no giró ni le dio la cara a la chica. Bulma caminó un poco mas a él, realmente no sabia con certeza lo que quería decirle, pero de su boca tenia que salir algo.

-Necesito que hablemos... de todo... no hemos hablado en tanto tiempo, tu no me diriges la palabra desde lo que paso en... – y se detuvo, no sabia si mencionarlo o dejarlo pasar, así mismo, en el pasado, pero prefirió intentar de otra manera.- lo que quiero decir es que, no podemos vivir en la misma casa y tratarnos como desconocidos, yo espero que podamos llevarnos mejor y dejar atrás los problemas que hemos tenido... eso se puede, pero es necesario que tu también lo desees... ¿no lo deseas?

No escuchó respuesta del saiyajin. Esperaba con ansias que dijera algo, casi tenia ganas de volverle a gritar para que le respondiera, pero no podía hacerlo, no si en realidad quería tenerlo cerca. Vegeta giró el cuerpo y la encaro. Esta vez en su rostro solo había seriedad, como si lo que acababa de pasar con Goku y lo que ella le había dicho no tuviera importancia. Pero las palabras de Vegeta nunca dejaban de ser hirientes.

-¿Qué es lo que más te interesa de salvar la tierra y a tu prole, los humanos? – su tono era serio, no parecía él, Bulma se sorprendió con esa pregunta.

-Pues... quiero conservar la vida, a mis amigos, a mi familia, amo a mi planeta y no quiero que un par de robots vengan a destruirlo solo por que a aun maniaco se le ocurrió que seria divertido.

Vegeta se burló y la miró divertido. Bulma se desconcertó, con esa pregunta y mucho más con su reacción al decirle su opinión. Se quedo seria y empezó a ponerse con una actitud molesta. Vegeta terminó de reírse.

-¿Sabes por que quiero 'salvar' a tu planeta? – Bulma no sabia si tenia que responder, pero negó con la cabeza, Vegeta se torno serio nuevamente.-... lo salvaré de esos androides para tener el privilegio de destruirlo yo mismo... empezaré por aniquilar a Kakarotto, después aniquilare a todos los humanos, sin excepción alguna y finalmente... destruiré este insignificante planeta, quedara en solo cenizas, así que si pretendes desperdiciar tu tiempo ayudando al retrasado de Kakarotto dándole maquinas para entrenar, es tu estúpida decisión... ¿cómo lo ves?

Bulma le clavó la vista y no disimuló la tristeza que le llenó su ser al escuchar estas palabras. Miraba a Vegeta como si fuera un niño que ya no tenia salvación. Sus palabras le calaron en sus sentimientos, pero más allá de eso, le dolió el hecho de que no podía ayudarlo mientras él siguiera con esa forma de pensar. Vegeta esperaba que Bulma dijera algo, pero la veía tan triste, que su actitud cambió un poco y no pudo presionar a la chica.

-¿Y después? – habló de repente Bulma.

-¿Después? – Vegeta sé desconcentro un poco, no entendió esa pregunta.

-Cuándo hayas terminado por destruir este planeta, ya que hayas eliminado a todos los humanos... ¿qué va a suceder?

Vegeta no respondió enseguida. Odiaba que le hicieran ese tipo de preguntas. Vegeta era organizado, era experto en estrategias, nunca hacia algo sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero ahora, no tenia la respuesta para ella. Se cerró el mismo. Como tantas, a veces le daban ganas de tomar a esa chica y decirle basta a sus malditos juegos mentales. Pero nunca sucedía, él no iba a rebajarse así.

-Eso es algo que no te importa, yo sabré que haré después.

Después de esto, Vegeta sabia que ya no tenia nada que estar haciendo allí, se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. Pero en realidad nada cambió. Se fue dejando sola a Bulma, con todas sus dudas, con su dolor. Él no proporciono nada de ese dolor, se decía, _"malditos terrícolas débiles", _se repetía. Pero cuando entró a su habitación y se tiró sobre la cama, los recuerdos le llegaron como cachetadas. Quería detener ese pensamiento y esa sensación, pero no lo logró.

FLASH BACK

Era de tarde, uno de esos días en los que Vegeta salía por la madrugada a entrenar fuera y a veces no regresa por algunos días. Y ese mismo día Bulma se había levantado de muy buen humor. Caminaba por la casa tatareando una canción. Se dio cuenta que cierto saiyajin no estaba en casa, pero ese día pensó, le convenía que no estuviera allí. Salió al patio dirigiéndose a la cámara de gravedad, se asomo y estaba sola, _"perfecto"_, pensó la peliazul.

Empezó a darse vueltas en la cámara y notó lo deteriorada que estaba. Había cosas rotas, el suelo estaba quebrado, huecos en las paredes, a pesar de que eran del material más sólido de la tierra. Se puso a examinar la área de sistemas y había mucho por lo cual trabajar. En unos minutos ya estaba vestida con su overol de trabajo, había sacado todas sus herramientas con ayuda de algunos robots, y se puso a reparar la cámara de gravedad. Sabia que Vegeta no regresaría temprano, a menos de que no regresara, así que nadie la molestaría. Bulma amaba su trabajo, eso nadie lo podía negar.

Pero como siempre las cosas nunca salen como supone la gente debe de salir, ese día Vegeta había regresado cuando apenas ella llevaba la mitad del trabajo. Directamente se dirigió a su cámara de gravedad y la encontró. Bulma por estar cantando ni siquiera se dio cuenta que el había entrado, seguía muy entretenida jalando y pegando cables de computador de media la gravedad. Vegeta sin sutileza se acerco parándose detrás de ella.

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo? – casi le gritó.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! – respingó asustada dándose la vuelta y lo miró, pero su corazón aun casi se le salía corriendo del pecho, rápidamente trató de componerse.- ¡Rayos Vegeta, cuando vas a aprender a tocar las puertas de los lugares a donde entras! Esta no es la primera vez que me haces lo mismo.

-Eres tan débil – le dijo en tono mordaz.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¿Pues como quieres que sea? ¿Piensas que voy a igualar tu fuerza? Recuerda que soy una chica, soy frágil, debes de tener cuidado conmigo.- Vegeta frunció el ceño, realmente le sorprendía la forma de hablar de esta chica, era algo que tal vez jamás iba a entender.

-Déjate de tonterías, ¿qué le estas haciendo a mi nave?

-Arreglarla – dijo dándole la espalda para continuar con su labor.- creo que nunca te enseñaron como cuidar las cosas, ni siquiera te cuidas tu mismo, ya te han matado una vez por si no lo recuerdas, debes de aprender a apreciar las cosas, un ejemplo es tu vida.

Vegeta escuchaba a la mujer y no daba crédito a lo que le estaba diciendo. La tomó del brazo y la jalo para tenerla de frente, Bulma respingó de inmediato.

-¡Aaah! ¿Pero que crees que haces? Suéltame.- se quejaba la peliazul.

-¿Quién te dio tanta legua para atreverte a hablarme así? – estaba perplejo, no lo toleraba.

-No necesito consentimiento de nadie para decir lo que pienso, es solo un comentario, ¿por qué te enfadas tan rápido? ¡Vegeta suéltame me estas lastimando!

Vegeta no se dio cuenta de eso, él solo la había jalado, no intentaba lastimarla, realmente. La soltó y Bulma se sujeto el brazo, al que le había dejado una marca de su mano. Bulma se sorprendió, no lo podía creer, se vio el brazo y quería que el también lo viera para que se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho. Vegeta no dijo nada, camino apartándose de ella.

-Sal de aquí, necesito entrenar- ordenó el saiyajin dándole la espalda.

-Pues me temo que eso será imposible, estoy reparando la cámara, aun no esta lista, la gravedad no va a funcionar, tendrás que esperar hasta tarde o quizás hasta mañana.- decía aun sobándose el brazo, pero volviendo al trabajo.

-Tienes que terminarla ya, no puedo abandonar mi entrenamiento solo por tus ridículas ideas.

-Olvídalo te dije– volvió a imponerse ella.

Vegeta no podía soportar tanta necedad, y no lo iba a soportar. Bulma tratándose de concentrar nuevamente en su trabajo, no se percato de nada. Vegeta apareció detrás de ella, tomándola por la cintura, para echársela por el hombro, dispuesto a aventarla fuera de la cámara. Bulma rápidamente dio un grito y empezó a patalear furiosa, no podía creer que la sacaran de su propia nave.

-¡Suéltame maldito mono engreído, como te atreves a hacerme esto idiota! – diciendo esto se le ocurrió jalarle el cabello, pero como no le funciono, lo siguiente fue enterrarle los dientes justo debajo de la nuca.

Al instante Vegeta dio un respingo y soltó a la chica sin delicadeza. Bulma cayó al suelo y dio un grito de dolor. Vegeta se toco la nuca, como si no supiera lo que le acababa de hacer. Se tocaba, como si le hubieran enterrado algo en la piel y estuviera sangrando. Bulma que aun estaba en el suelo tampoco se componía.

-¿No te parece que me has agredido mucho el día de hoy? – estaba indignada, pero al ver como Vegeta reaccionaba, se quedo seria, no entendía por que tanta confusión en el rostro de él.- Vegeta, ¿qué te sucede?

-¿Qué me hiciste? – seguía igual, se veía asustado, pero, había algo más.

-Ay que poco aguantas.- dijo poniéndose de pie.- solo te di una mordida, de alguna manera tenia que defenderme.

Vegeta empezó a respirar muy rápido, Bulma notó algo extraño en él, estaba sudando. Pero sus ojos se habían dilatado. Bulma empezó a preocuparse. Se acercó mas a él y se le ocurrió ponerle una mano sobre la mejilla, pero en menos de un segundo Vegeta se la sujetó y la aprensó. Bulma empezó a asustarse, parecía que algo se le había metido al saiyajin, esto Bulma no sabia como controlarlo. Vegeta le clavó la vista, y en sus ojos había una clase de confusión, como si no pudiera hacer lo que tenia que hacer. Pero las palabras salieron.

-¿Qué eres? – decía con insistencia en los ojos, al parecer ella no podía comprender que era lo que realmente le pasaba, pero tampoco podía reaccionar de otra manera, miraba su piel, sus ojos, su boca.

Bulma no pudo responder a esto. Lo miraba a los ojos y entonces, poco a poco acerco su cara a la de él. Vegeta ni siquiera se movió, sus ojos estaban de igual manera hipnotizados por la chica. Sin mas espera, Bulma terminó por respirar casi el mismo aliento de él, hasta alcanzar su boca y unir ambos labios. El silencio era total, todo estaba hipnotizado. Vegeta lentamente fue soltando la muñeca de ella, hasta dejarla libre, pero esa libertad Bulma la vio como rienda, puso ambos manos en el rostro de él, con delicadeza. Automáticamente, como por inercia, Vegeta empezó a rodear a la chica con ambas manos. Bulma buscaba mas de él, el beso era tan lento, al parecer Vegeta aun no reaccionaba del todo, Bulma sintió que ella había tomado las riendas del momento, pero no fue así. En un segundo, Vegeta se había tornado serio, saliéndose de su confusión gradual, agarro a la chica por la cintura, giró su cuerpo para recargarla sobre la pared y le plantó semejante beso, que no le dio tiempo ni de reaccionar.

Vegeta la sujeto de las caderas y la subió a su misma altura, haciendo que ella enredara ambas piernas en la cintura de él. Sus cuerpos casi se unían, pasar una espada entre ambos cuerpos iba a ser casi imposible. El beso se había convertido en algo salvaje, Bulma no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, apenas y le daba tiempo de siquiera pensarlo. Todo era una locura. Vegeta era como otro, parecía como si quisiera hacerse solo uno, como si ella fuera agua y quisiera beber lo más posible que pudiera.

Cuando vegeta empezó a recorrer el cuello de la chica mientras aun apretaba su cuerpo al de ella, Bulma no pudo evitar dar leves gemidos. Él quería arrancarle la ropa, se la jalaba y ella le permitía todo. Su lengua tan dulce y entregada, movió los papeles.

-Vegeta, debes de continuar, tienes que continuar...

Como si las palabras fueran una varita mágica, al parecer el hechizo se rompió. Vegeta se separo y lentamente dirigió su mirada a la de ella. Bulma tenia la respiración agitada y le miro, apenas iba a darle otro beso, cuando él, sin explicación retrocedió, soltándola. Bulma casi cae nuevamente al suelo, pero esta vez pudo detenerse, no entendía que había pasado, y no era una chica que le gustara quedarse con la duda.

-¿Vegeta, que ocurre? – Bulma quería acercarse a él, pero al dar un paso adelante, él retrocedía.

-Déjame... en paz... – Vegeta empezó a rechazarla.

-¿Qué dices? – no entendía, pero temía lo que él iba a decir.

-Sal de aquí, déjame solo... sal de aquí.- Bulma pretendía acercarse, pero él no iba a permitirlo.- ¡Lárgate de aquí maldita sea!

Bulma se detuvo asustada. No podía decir nada, no podía hacer nada, él estaba dominado por algo. Ella lo miró por ultima vez, antes de cruzar la puerta y salir corriendo directo a la casa. La escena era tan confusa. Vegeta, como si estuviera peleando con un fantasma, se hincó en el suelo y con la respiración agitada, empezó a dar rienda a sus pensamientos, como si estuviera castigándose. _"No puede ser, esto debe ser una pesadilla... que me esta ocurriendo, ni siquiera e intentado asesinarla, no puede ser... no lo va a lograr, nadie lo lograra, tengo que deshacerme de todos... tengo que deshacerme de ella..."._

FIN FLASH BACK

Cuando Vegeta recordaba esa parte, se quedaba perdido mirando un punto fijo en el espacio. Pero salió de su shock, y empezó a sentirse incomodo. Odiaba recordar esa parte sin realmente sentirse repugnante, por que no sentía eso. Cuando recordaba esa parte, sentía esa estúpida sensación en el cuerpo, como la llamaba él, y entonces desviaba su mente solamente a su entrenamiento, era mucho mejor asi no desperdiciaba su tiempo, se hacia creer él mismo. Esta vez no fue la excepción, su mente se torno repentinamente a una sola cosa, Kakarotto. Recordó nuevamente lo que vio en sus ojos, recordó el tono mordaz de sus palabras y lo odio nuevamente. Ya no le importaba si entrenaban en la misma casa, quería ver que tan fuerte había regresado del espacio. Sé rió entonces con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza.

-Ja, Kakarotto... voy a enseñarte a no intentar meterte en mi territorio imbécil.

* * *

Fin del Capitulo.

Pd. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a todas/os. Esta idea me a tenido pensando mucho tiempo. Espero sus opiniones en sus reviews y que les esté entreteniendo mucho la historia.


End file.
